Oh, Whatsername?
by AlixPatzer
Summary: It's another 10 year bazooka incident – at least that's what Gokudera thought and yet something feels strange around the Vongola famiglia... as if they're hiding something from him…...READ AND FIND OUT! 5986 fic ;) (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1: Out of Place

Hi, minna-san! My name is Alix and this is my first time writing for **_Reborn!_ **

Please know that I'm still a beginner and a lot of mistakes are to be expected :)

I hope you enjoy my story and please don't forget to rate and review!

Reviews are very much appreciated whether good or bad ;)

(Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn and its characters, they all belong to Amano-sensei!)

_**Hajimemashou! (Let's start!)**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Out of Place_**

"Juudaime!"

The Vongola family was filled with tension and anxiety before a familiar voice called the attention of the Tenth boss. Tsuna turned around the instant he heard his name and finally saw his storm guardian now awakened. The Boss got up from his seat and went to his bed side.

As Tsuna gets nearer, Gokudera notices the bandages wrapped all over his body, from head to toe. He placed his hand on his neck supporter and knitted his eyebrows because he couldn't move his head freely. Despite feeling so tired and heavy, he exerted an effort to face his beloved Tenth properly, yet an excruciating pain met him as he tried to get up. The storm guardian let out a sudden curse.

"Don't push yourself!" Tsuna advised him in a worried tone as he supports his storm guardian to lie down again.

From his bed, Gokudera could see the concerned look on Tsuna's face. His expression was serious with a hint of sadness. The dark circles under his eyes only proved how he couldn't get an adequate sleep from worrying in the past few days. _"I must have troubled Juudaime a lot"_ Gokudera thought. He couldn't bear to look at his Boss's expression anymore. Feeling a bit guilty, he shifted his eyes to the opposite direction and bitterly frowned.

"I'm glad that you've finally woken up, Gokudera…."

His eyes returned to their initial position and saw a soft smile on Juudaime's lips.

"You had us worried, Gokudera!" The rain guardian suddenly appeared beside Tsuna.

The storm guardian couldn't help but twitch his eyes in irritation every time he hears his fellow rain guardian talk. It was really annoying. And the mere sight of him smiling makes him wanna punch his face. Yet, he couldn't because he was just too damn weak to do it.

"Nobody asked you to be worried, baseball freak!" The injured man quickly replied.

"Eh?"

The other guardians including Kyoko in the room were surprised at his abrupt remark, yet it was usually what he says to Yamamato every time they converse. The man felt terribly awkward as the room became oddly silent.

"Wha-what's wrong, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked peculiarly.

Tsuna and his rain guardian looked at each other and then back to the Italian.

"It's…. nothing." Tsuna answered like he was unsure. "Anyway, Gokudera, it's been weeks since you got hospitalized…... and….. unfortunately Ha-"

Gokudera eyed the Tenth curiously as he was explaining his situation. He sensed the change of aura in his boss, there was an air of authority coming from him now and at the same time he was as if filled with wisdom as well. There was definitely something strange yet he can't put his finger on it. Or maybe he was just imagining things? Nevertheless, being the ever so smart storm guardian, he figured it out soon enough.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"What is it?!" Tsuna together with the family were pretty much startled with Gokudera suddenly screaming.

Gokudera broadens his eyes at the sudden realization in front of him. Slowly, he lifts his unwounded hand and points his finger at his boss.

"Ju-Juudaime… you're taller!"

The Vongola Boss drops his mouth open wide and says, "HUH?!"

The thought of the storm guardian becoming crazy ran through the minds of each person in the room.

_"Yare, yare, Ahodera must have hit his head hard…."_ The lightning guardian whispered to himself in the corner.

Gokudera looks around to confirm that not only Tenth changed in height but Yamamato, Ryohei, and others as well. Lambo and I-pin who used to be small kids back then are now standing as young adults before him.

"You guys look a bit older too.…" Gokudera added.

"Of course, we're already in our 30's for extreme's sake!" Ryohei shouted as he came running in front of Gokudera. The sun guardian was getting confused with his comrade's strange behavior. He really wanted to know what was going on with him.

"Lawn-head, what do you mean by that?! We're still-"

He looks immediately at his own body when the thought of what Ryohei said passed through his mind. And Lawn-head was extremely right. He, himself, got taller too. His arms and legs are longer than usual and his muscles are more developed as well. The unexpected changes made his hair stand on end.

_"How is this possible? I'm sure that I'm still fifteen…"_ He nervously thought.

Just then the door opens and reveals Dr. Shamal, Bianchi, and a grown up Reborn enter one by one in the room.

"I brought Shamal as soon as I heard Hayato woke-" Bianchi was cut off when his brother suddenly reacted seeing her face.

"Aneki!" A loud growling noise was heard from Gokudera's stomach as he begins to lose sight of everyone and squirms out of terrible pain.

Seeing his brother's reaction, Bianchi turned away immediately and went somewhere out of his sight.

"What's wrong with Gokudera? Hadn't he overcome the stomach pain reaction a long time ago?" Shamal asked the Vongola boss.

For Tsuna, he was confused on what was happening as well, "I don't know…..it's as if he reverted back to our teenage years, Shamal-san."

"Hmm, it's _chaos..._" The hitman said out of the blue.

Curious, Shamal walks towards his pupil's bed. "You know I only treat women, right?"

He cracks an eye open upon hearing his former teacher. The Irritation quickly builds up in him when Shamal until now preposterously does not do his job properly.

"What kind of doctor are you?!" Gokudera glared at him, "You're so picky on your patients!"

"My, my, aren't you bratty today?" Shamal did notice the big change in his attitude. He used to be calm and collective as an adult. But this…it's as if he was back to square one again. So for once, he decided to do his duty well without gender discrimination.

The doctor proceeds with the usual check-up routine. He takes out his stethoscope and places it on his chest. Shamal asks Gokudera to breathe deeply to which he reluctantly does with a click of his tongue. He didn't hear anything unusual with his breathing but just to be sure he also places the stethoscope on his back. Next, he examines his pulse rate by feeling the side of his neck for a minute. His pulse was neither slow nor rapid. "Good" Shamal thought. With his free hand, he then taps on his abdomen to detect abnormal swellings. His patient cringes a little, "Ow, watch it! It hurts!" Shamal looks up to him and says, "I don't enjoy doing this too you know, but if you were a girl then-"

SMACK!

Without a warning, the perverted doctor earns a blow from Bianchi who wasn't satisfied with the way he treats her precious brother. His brother, by the way, covers his eyes quickly at her sudden appearance behind Shamal.

"Hayato is still wounded, can't you be more gentle?!"

"I'm trying my best ma'am." He pauses for a while to soothe the pain on his head. "I wish it was you instead." He smiles at her obnoxiously.

Another hit was thrown at him, but this time it wasn't Bianchi.

"Watch what you're saying, Shamal….."

Reborn gives the doctor a menacingly death glare that made not only him but everyone else shudder a bit. _"Oh, I forgot. Bianchi-chan is already married to him." _Of course, anyone would be angry if someone was hitting on their wives. Especially, if this is Reborn we're talking about.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. Let me wrap this up and I'll tell you the results."

Bianchi goes somewhere to a corner again so she wouldn't be seen by her brother. Dr. Shamal heavily sighs before he continues with the check-up procedure. The last thing that he will do is to ask some questions to his angry patient.

"What was the last thing you remember?" The doctor had a serious face now.

Gokudera becomes silent for a moment as he searches in his brain for an answer.

"Now that you mention it…." He blinks twice before he continues, "I don't remember the last thing that happened to me….all I know is that I still go to junior high with Juudaime and everyone….."

"Not even a bit?" Shamal cocks an eyebrow at him.

"THEN I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU ALREADY, IDIOT!" His shout echoed through the room.

"I see." Shamal then turned around and said, "Everyone, let's have my '_stupid'_ reckless student get some rest, shall we?

"Why you-!" Gokudera yells again from irritation.

"Hayato, get some rest already!" Bianchi scolds his brother.

His sister purposely stands in front of him to pipe him down with the expected sharp pain that he will instantly receive in his stomach. Tsuna and the family were feeling a bit sorry for him at the sight of Bianchi torturing her brother. Soon, one by one exits the room leaving the storm guardian behind.

_"When will I get over this stupid pain?!" _Gokudera thinks to himself.

* * *

Gomen, it's short but more revelations in _**C**_**_hapter__ 2: "Bianchi's Gonna Say It!?"_**


	2. Chapter 2: Bianchi's Gonna Say It!

Hello, everyone! I'm very happy that some of you have reviewed, followed, and put _"Oh, Whatsername"_ into their favorites :) At the same, I'm terribly sorry for the very very slow update. Second semester just started and my current courses won't permit me to write as I please….

I also want to say that I have tried my best to revise the first chapter for better reading and understanding. I changed and added some parts. So if you want a clear idea on chapter one, be my guest and read again.

Thank you very much for those who reviewed because they urge me not only to write but more importantly improve as well ;)

Again, please excuse me if you find mistakes as I am only a beginner. _(*bows down*)_

(Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn and its characters. They all belong to Amano-sensei!)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bianchi's Gonna Say It?!**

While Gokudera was forced to rest by his sister for a while, the Vongola family all went to the meeting room to discuss the current situation.

"Goodness, I never thought Ahodera's condition would get any worse..." Lambo commented in the group.

"Also, not being able to move for a while makes it a lot worse." Yamamoto chimed in.

Everyone looked very pale after Dr. Shamal had told his findings on his former student. Bianchi, Gokudera's older sister, was even more sullen than the rest of them.

Although affected deep inside as well, there was no trace of emotion found on the former Arcobaleno's face. Being a hitman, he wasn't used to displaying such a sensitive side. Instead, Reborn laid back on his chair, his arms crossed and his right leg on top of his left. He had his head lowered that made his hat block anyone's view on his eyes.

Reborn watched as tiny drops of tears started to fall down his wife's gloomy face. He knew that Bianchi cherished his younger brother, Hayato. So much so, that she would sacrifice anything for his sake. Seeing Bianchi and the rest so sad, he decided to change the mood.

"Though he's under these poor circumstances..."

Everyone lifts their heads and turns to the hitman's direction.

"Let's be thankful that he's still alive and kicking."

"Reborn..." Bianchi, who was beside Reborn, turns to face him and slowly grabs his hands for reassurance. She squeezes them so tight, showing how she was in great despair for her little brother.

"Be strong, Bianchi." He softly says to her.

"So" Ryohei started. "Are we going to tell him the real extreme deal?"

"I advise you not to." Dr. Shamal sternly replied.

"Then how do we explain this to him?" Decimo got worried.

"I'm going to tell him."

Bianchi releases her husband's hands and wipes the tears on her face. Reborn stares with curiosity as to what she said just now. She then stands up and begins to walk out of the room.

"WAIT!" Shamal shouted as he jolted up from his seat.

"Bianchi!" The hitman became alarmed as well with her decision.

The Poison Scorpion stops in her tracks upon hearing her beloved. Without looking back she calmly says,

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

And with that, she puts on her shades and marched off to Hayato's room leaving everyone else behind.

* * *

After the stomach pain subsided, Gokudera can't help but feel bored and impatiently waits for someone to come in and do some explaining. All this weirdness happening to him is making him restless instead which is proven by grunts and sighs every five minutes. Like his storm attribute, he wouldn't be able to stay still for a long period of time.

His mind then wandered off to possible hypotheses to his current situation.

_"There's only one logical explanation to this and that's-"  
_  
"Hayato."

His train of thoughts halted at the sound of his name. He brings his attention to the tall woman at the doorway.

The woman walks inside the room, grabs a chair from the side, and sits down quietly beside him. Gokudera notices the intense aura coming from her. Her emerald eyes stares blankly at him.

"Aneki..." He tries to break the ice, "What's happening?"

As Bianchi begins to utter the first words, the door bursts open again which made the siblings turn their heads at Dr. Shamal gasping for air.

"BIAN-" He catches his breath for a moment. "-CHI!"

Rapid footsteps were heard outside the room and the soon the whole Vongola family (minus Hibari and Reborn) followed in as well.

"Bianchi, stop whatever you are doing!" Shamal forcefully conveys his warning to her.

Her eye twitches out of irritation. All she wants is a peaceful conversation with her dear brother and yet Shamal here wants to ruin it.

"Oh, put a lid on it!" She shouted.

Out of nowhere, a strawberry shortcake with worms coming out and had an ominous feeling to it landed directly on the perverted doctor's face. In just a matter of seconds the doctor drops on the floor where he lay sprawled. Gokudera could feel the horrible sensation in the pit of his stomach coming back again as his eyes saw the cake thrown by his sister.

Tsuna became horrified at the scene in front of him. The thought of being thrown by her poison cooking as well sent shivers down to the Vongola Boss' spine.

"Bianchi-san!"

The woman quickly gave him a sharp look. Decimo was a bit reluctant but he forces himself to prevent Bianchi from telling Gokudera's condition.

"I...I don't think it's a good time yet."

"Tsuna, I already told you I know what I'm doing." She replied with a serious tone.

"But-!"

The storm guardian looks back and forth from Juudaime to her sister. You could tell by the looks on his face that he was extremely confused and curious to what the heck was happening now.

"_Why is Juudaime stopping Aneki from letting me know my current condition?" _The question instantly pops into his heads.

"Let her tell him, Tsuna."

The Vongola boss turns around to see Reborn entering the room. He sees Shamal on the floor and analyzes what happened to him for a second. After that, he ignores him and advances to where Tsuna was standing.

"_It's no use, just let her do it."_ Reborn whispers to his former student.

"_But Reborn-san, you heard what Dr. Shamal said. It would be too much for him, he just woke up for goodness' sake!"_

"_Tsuna, stop arguing with me and listen to me instead."_

His former student saw how firm Reborn was on supporting Bianchi. He could say by looking at those determined eyes of the hitman.

"_I trust Bianchi with her decision." _Reborn really was serious letting his wife tell her brother his situation despite the heavy consequence.

Tsuna pauses for a while and takes a deep breath before finally giving in to his mentor. It was downright ridiculous and very risky but after so many years of listening to Reborn, he always got in the right path. There was also a voice in his head telling him to trust Bianchi too. Now, since his hyper intuition agrees as well he had no choice but to let her.

"Okay then, Bianchi-san." Tsuna faces back to Bianchi and Gokudera. A small smile formed on his lips yet his eyes shows that he was hesitant still.

"Go ahead and tell him."

_"Juudaime….."_ His storm guardian didn't know what was happening but he could see that giving in to Reborn and his older sister was taking a toll on him.

"Thank you, Tsuna." Bianchi softened her emerald eyes and delicately droved her rosy lips up at him.

Gokudera gulps as he was now about to hear the truth from his sister. His body tenses all over and he wasn't sure if his heart was beating anymore. Just what is his condition that even Juudaime desperately tries to prevent him from knowing? It must be really bad then. He could tell just by seeing the anxious faces of the Vongola family.

"Hayato"

"..."

"You're… "

There was now this uneasy tension in the room as everyone waits for Bianchi to finish her sentence. Every person holds their breath as they assume the inevitable reaction from the immobile man. Would it shock him from hearing the truth or something else? Juudaime bits his lower lip, still thinking the negative outcome of this risky decision.

"You're Hayato from the past."

There was another brief silence in the room. Though Gokudera didn't notice it, everyone actually had frozen at what they heard just seconds ago.

"…Is that it?" said Gokudera with discontent.

Oh, if he could only cross his arms out of disappointment.

"I thought it was like cancer or something."

"Hayato!" Her sister was somewhat not happy with what he said.

"Che, I knew it was the stupid cow's doing again!" Gokudera glares at Lambo at the back. The lightning guardian could feel the intense irritation coming from him and couldn't help but get frighten a little. After all, he was no doubt guilty of recklessly firing the damn bazooka all the time since he was a kid.

"And I'm guessing the ten year bazooka malfunctioned once more, right?" He asks the people in front of him.

People were amazed how quick Gokudera comes up with a solution.

"That's right! That's why-" The rain guardian didn't get the chance to finish when Ryohei steps in and takes the spotlight.

"You're an adult to the extreme!" The sun guardian vigorously shouted.

The rest including Tsuna, Kyoko, Lambo, I-pin, and Chrome stared in awe at the development happening in front of them.

"Yeah, just like Lambo-kun back then when he switched bodies _only_ with his future self. In your case, you've switched souls." Decimo added.

For the storm guardian, it was impossible not to sense that something was definitely fishy here. Yes, it really bugged him with the awkward smiles the family is giving him and that irritating fake laughter that Yamamato is doing now. He looks at his sister again just to see that there was no change in her expression. She still has this morbid appearance on her face. He then had the sudden urge to ask her why she was like that but it came to him that maybe she was just really worried about him. Gokudera knew how sensitive she was on him.

He brushed off the topic on his head because he didn't like how it was giving him those uncalled feelings - feelings on their sibling relationship.

"Oh I see….." Hayato slowly said.

"Then, I should be returning sooner or later, right? What's the deal?" He asked which broke the weird atmosphere around him.

_What's the deal?_ – A question the family hoped they would never hear.

The longer the silence went on, the more Gokudera's suspicion grew. Tiny drops of sweat fell down on the Vongola guardians' faces as the rest waited for someone to act upon his question. Bianchi, as the one responsible for bringing this up, was about to say something when Reborn cut in before she can blurt out a word.

"The deal is you've been here more than five minutes already, one month to be exact."

Everyone brought their attention to the former Arcobaleno.

"You're stuck in here, Gokudera." Reborn stated once more.

"Stuck?!" The injured man became alarmed.

"That's right, it's not normal for the ten year bazooka. I've contacted the Bovino family and said you should've been back within a week." He pauses for a while before he could continue.

"….that's why we believe that someone is pulling the strings again."

The hitman carefully observed Gokudera's reaction of being slack-jawed and stunned.

"But…why?"

"We're still in the process of knowing that." Reborn turns to Tsuna who was seemingly quiet for a while.

"Right, dame-Tsuna?"

The boss looks at him for a moment before he could nod in agreement, "Yeah… don't worry Gokudera, we will find the perpetrator for you so you can get back to your time period."

"So for now, try to relax and get healed. We will handle this for you."

Reassuring Gokudera was the last thing that the hitman did before he could step back and let others do the rest. Everyone gathered closer to Gokudera on the bed. They began to ask if he was feeling alright, if he needed anything, and so on. Heck, even Lambo asked the stupidest question that earned him a sarcastic remark.

"Ne Ahodera, how does it feel being severely injured like that?" The young adult Bovino didn't think twice before asking him.

Tsuna sighed at his idiot lightning guardian and thought, _"What do you mean how it feels like, Lambo? Of course it's painful!"_

"You wanna know what it feels like, stupid cow?" Gokudera threateningly asked. He didn't wait for his response and grabbed some mini dynamites from only God knows where it came from. That jolted others to stop him and take away his destructive tools quickly.

While others were busy entertaining his brother, Bianchi stares at Reborn as he makes his way through the crowd and finally settles down in one corner. Soon enough, he catches his wife eyeing at him with a sorry look on her face. Both of them were gazing one another.

_"Let's talk, outside." _

Bianchi rose from her chair and went to him the moment she read those words on his lips. Together, they quietly passed by Shamal's unconscious body at the doorway and exited the room without letting know the family where they were headed to.

* * *

The couple was now in the kitchen of the Vongola base and neither one of them had said a word since they got out of the noisy room. Reborn was sitting on the island while resting his head on one hand. His expression was currently blank as he was thinking deeply on matters before them. It only took an espresso placed in front of him to get him out of his thought.

Bianchi pulled a chair and sat down across him after she gave him his drink. Reborn didn't take a sip before her wife took hers first. She could sense that he was staring at him intently but chose to ignore it and continue to drink in silence.

"Bianchi"

"I know, my love…..I know." She quickly replied.

"I'm not mad." He said and finally took his first sip. "Actually, that was a good idea you had there."

Bianchi surprised from his remark, widened her eyes and looked up from her espresso.

"I never thought things would go that far and you had to cover me….." The long red-haired beauty placed down her cup and had her both hands wrapped it tightly. Staring now at the half-drank espresso, she couldn't help but feel so ashamed in front of her husband.

"I'm so sorry Reborn for being too impulsive and for going on without a proper plan."

"It's alright. You know, I thought you were out of your mind for a second." He smirked at her which made a tint of pink appear on her cheeks.

"Don't worry us like that again, dear."

Reborn finishes his drink and puts it down on the table. Bianchi then takes his empty cup and was about to stand up to get some more when he touched her hand with the cup and shook his head indicating he was already satisfied. He motions her to sit down again.

"We were able to convince Hayato to stay still for a while with the reason we gave him. So, at the meantime let's use this to our advantage to deal with the other problem."

"I just hope we're not too late, Reborn. God knows how much that child would suffer."

"That's why we have to take care of her in their stead. What time are you going to pick her up by the way?"

"I'll pick her up in an hour."

"I'll come with you then."

* * *

Phew~ this is my first time writing a very long chapter! It was actually longer but I had to cut some parts since they were a bit unnecessary. So what do you think?

As I said in the beginning, I changed and added some parts in chapter one. So if you're confused a bit, I suggest reading the new version :3

Thank you for reading and please don't forget to Rate & Review! It's what keeps me going and greatly helps me to improve as well. ;)

Next chapter: _**"Chapter 3: Whispers and Melodies" **_


End file.
